Draw processes are used in glass manufacturing operations to produce thin glass sheets that are used in a variety of products including flat panel displays. Glass sheets produced according to these processes typically exhibit enhanced flatness and smoothness compared to glass produced by different methods, such as the float method.
In order to produce glass ribbon in a draw process, pulling forces are applied to the glass ribbon while the glass is in a visco-elastic state, prior to the glass transitioning to an elastic state. The glass ribbon is drawn by stub rollers which apply the pulling forces to stretch the glass ribbon in a down-draw direction (i.e., in the direction of glass travel) and in a cross-draw direction normal to the down-draw direction. The pulling forces process the glass to the desired thickness for use in goods.
The physical interface of the stub roller with the glass ribbon affects the stability of the glass ribbon during the draw process, and affects the attributes of finished glass articles produced from the glass ribbon. However, the stub rollers are prone to wear due to contact with the glass ribbon, which may affect the physical interface between the stub roller and the glass ribbon, thereby degrading the quality of the final glass.
Accordingly, alternative draw apparatuses capable of managing roller wear and methods of managing roller wear of draw apparatuses are needed.